


Won't Stop Burning [Newsies]

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [21]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: Give you a fever (for revolution)
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: vids by evewithanapple [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245689
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Won't Stop Burning [Newsies]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



**Music:** "Fever" by Adam Lambert

**Lyrics:**

_There he goes_  
_My baby walks so slow_  
_Sexual tic-tac-toe_  
_Yeah, I know we both know_  
_It isn't time_  
_But could you be m-mine_  
_We'll never get too far_  
_Just you, me and the bar_  
_Silly "menage a trois" sometimes_  
_Would you be mine_

_Oh baby, lights on_  
_But your mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone hey_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_Give you a fever, fever yeah_

_There it goes_  
_You stole my soul and so_  
_Cause, sweetheart_  
_A-no-no-nobody a-no-no-knows_  
_They're occupied_  
_Time to be m-mine_

_Let's get inside your car_  
_Just you, me and the stars_  
_Kind of menage à trois sometimes_  
_Would he be mine_

_Oh baby, lights on_  
_But your mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone (ooh)_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone (ooh)_  
_Give you a fever, fever, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh baby, your light's on_  
_But your mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone (ooh)_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone (ooh)_  
_Give you a fever, fever, yeah_

_Give you fever fever fever yeah_  
_Fever, fever, yeah_


End file.
